garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Online Arbuckle
Online Arbuckle is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Jon becomes a laughing stock when Garfield uses his new smartphone to record viral videos, which portray him as clumsy. Plot Jon picks up the morning newspaper. As he does so, he sees a woman slip and fall, making him laugh. But when he comes back inside, he steps on a skateboard and falls. Later, Garfield looks through Jon's smartphone, as Jon warns him not to damage the phone. After inquiring the great possibilities smart phones are capable of, Garfield tapes Odie chasing his tail. While doing so, Jon accidentally spills coffee on himself, causing him to go frantic and crash into the wall. Garfield tapes Jon's misfortune without Jon's knowing. Garfield then posts Jon's incident online. He later tells Odie that Jon's incident has gotten almost a million hits within 20 minutes. Jon comes in the room asking if they saw his phone. Despite Odie saying "Yes" beforehand, they shook their heads in disagreement. Garfield gets Odie to fetch the phone, which was a fake. Garfield then tapes Jon stepping on a rake, his lawnmower attacking Herman, Jon stuffing tons of food in the fridge which falls on him after opening it again when Garfield requests dinner, and again when Jon carries a laundry bin, sliding on a skateboard, and crashing into Herman. Jon goes to his car, but falls apart after realizing he's having a bad day. As Jon enters to the Living Room, Liz calls him telling him to turn on the TV, and asks if their dinner at Vito's is still on. Jon says Yes to the dinner, and turns on the TV to see a comedy show which involves Jon's incidents. This infuriates Jon, and he immediately blames Garfield and demands his smartphone back. Garfield refuses, which makes Jon resort to calling his smartphone to find where it is, which was in Garfield's mouth. Jon grabs the phone, and leaves to meet Liz for dinner. Garfield and Odie follow. On his way to Vito's Restaurant, Jon is brutally ridiculed by the townspeople, and Eddie Gourmand thanks Jon for taking his place at the biggest laughingstock on TV. Jon continues to run from the cruel laughter of the townspeople, except for a guitar player. Jon arrives at Vito's, but is greeted by laughter from Vito, Liz, and the customers. Vito welcomes Jon, as he informs him that his brother in Rome says hello, since Vito's brother sent Vito the videos of Jon's incidents. However, seeing that Jon is furious, Vito says he'll return with some Minestrone soup. A Girl walks up to Jon and asks him to slip on a skateboard, with the other customers asking as well. Feeling as if he's about to go off the deep end, Jon attempts to leave, but crashes into Vito, with the pot ending up on Jon's head. The customers laugh even more, but Jon has finally had enough and furiously lashes out at the customers for laughing at the expense of others, in spite of the fact that they might get hurt. Jon slides on the skateboard again, and falls down. The customers again laugh maliciously, except for Liz and Vito, now feeling sympathetic and regretful of their actions. Having overheard Jon's speech, Garfield and Odie feel like they went too far and should make things right. Garfield snags Jon's smartphone as the customers continue laughing at Jon. Garfield sees Nermal preparing himself for a flea collar commercial audition, and tricks him into internet fame. Later, in the Arbuckle house, Jon's laughingstock fame is gone, thanks to Nermal and his recorded incidents, which involved him smashing his own thumb with a hammer, falling down from a ladder, crashing into a latter support, a can of paint falling on his head, and sliding into a garbage truck. Garfield, Odie, and Jon laugh. Later, Nermal blames Garfield for making him look like an idiot, and declares he won't be in another one of Garfield's Viral Videos. However, he later relents when a few viewers admire Nermal, instead of laughing at him. As Garfield tapes Odie, Nermal demands to be taped, wearing a silly hat and dances into the mud, as Garfield tapes it. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Odie *Nermal *Liz Wilson *Vito Cappelletti Minor Characters *Herman Post *Jonah (cameo) *"Weakest Brain" Hostess (cameo) Trivia Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes